


Guest of Honour

by Spazztastic



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, OOC, Smut, Threesomes, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazztastic/pseuds/Spazztastic
Summary: Vaas and his playtoy have an uninvited guest drop in for dinner and he had the perfect idea of what to serve for dessert.





	Guest of Honour

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure filthy trash for the sake of it. My normal work was getting boring, so what better way to spice it up than with some raunchy smut, right?

Vaas’s brow quirked as Penelope slid into his lap. She knew he wouldn't protest, especially not when she placed her hand on his chest, tilting her head so that she could brush her lips against the pulse in his neck as she murmured words only for him, “Jason keeps staring.” She kept close to him, pressing her body against his in a way that screamed she was all his. His arm curled around her waist, his hand spanning her ass as he pulled her more fully onto his lap. Now straddling him, she tilted her head curiously, but his eyes weren't on her. They were on the white boy bound and gagged in the cage. Her lower lip poked out in disappointment at the loss of his attention. He growled as she rolled her hips, grinding her core down onto him which gained her his full attention. 

“Him watchin’ you got you hot?” The smirk that pulled at his lips betrayed the almost stern warning in his voice. He wanted her to say yes. 

Instead she played it coy, tracing her fingers over his chest as she bat her lashes at him. “Maybe,” she conceded near silently. Truth be told, she did find Jason Brody rather attractive. He was shorter than Vaas, but still taller than her, still covered in blood and dirt from his most recent trek through the jungles of the islands. He had a decent jaw and strong shoulders that tapered off into narrow hips. But it was really the intensity in his eyes that stirred something in her. Lifting her eyes to his once more, she took her bottom lip between her teeth--an action she knew both intrigued and irritated him--as she lifted her arms to drape them around his shoulders. “You're not jealous are you, mi rey?” 

She was answered with a snort just before his free hand came up, tangling in her hair as he pulled her lips to his in a vicious kiss. He bit her lips, fingers tightening in her hair as she melted against him, sighing into the kiss. The pirates around them began to silence, more and more looking their way, and by the time Vaas was pulling away from her mouth, she was pretty sure they were all staring. His hands on her were rough as he lifted her up onto the table where they were seated. He was tearing at her clothes; lips and teeth and tongue attacking her throat and shoulders as he yanked the dirty red T-shirt from her body, which earned a few whistles and whoops, along with the sounds of chairs being turned to face the two of them. Roughly, he shoved her back onto the table, planting his hand on her chest between her breasts to hold her down and all the while, his eyes had returned to Jason. With a growl of her own, she tilted her head to try and get a good look at the captive. From where she was, he was upside down, hands still bound and tied securely to the bamboo cage. His eyes were narrowed on them, dark and needing. His chest rose and fell heavily with each breath he took. Almost without realizing it, she opened her God forsaken mouth, “If you're gonna stare at him, maybe you should fuck him instead.” The man above her stopped cold, his gaze moving back to her, and for a moment she felt panic surge through her. She hadn't meant to say that out loud and now he was probably going to throw her in a cage of her own for the next month or so. She held her breath, waiting for his outburst but it never came. 

 

Instead, he peered at her thoughtfully, the hand that wasn't holding her down skimming up and down her exposed thighs until finally he looked up at one of the pirates seated around them. “Open it.” Without preamble, the other as did as he said. In a matter of seconds, the cage door swung wide and Vaas leaned down over her, his hand disappearing under the short skirt he'd demanded she wear today. His teeth caught at her ear as he teased his fingers along her womanhood, “He ain't lookin’ at me.” She shuddered as he continued his light touches, which was odd of him as he was never gentle with her in front of a crowd, and once again looked toward the cage. She knew the pirate king had something in mind, but what that was she had no idea. Though, in all honesty, as he dipped his head, spreading harsh bites and soft kisses along her chest until he took her left nipple in his teeth and tugged, she found she really didn't care what he was planning as long as he fucked her. Over the time they'd been together, she'd found out a lot about him, but the most interesting was that he enjoyed giving pleasure nearly as much as receiving it and gahdamnit if he hadn't taken the time to find every little thing that sent fire through her blood and seared her brain until there was nothing else but how he made her feel. A small whimper escaped her as she felt his index finger part her lower lips to trace small circles around her clitoris. Another chuckle rumbled against her skin as he moved to her other breast, he mumbled words she didn't--couldn’t--catch as her mind began to jumble. 

Just as she began to succumb to the haze he was creating, he stopped. “Vaas,” she breathed, her voice pitched deeper than usual as she tried to reach for him. 

“Ah ah,” he chided, moving the hand at her chest to her chin to tilt her head back so that she was once more looking at Jason upside down. “Don't be so rude, muñeca.” His fingers spanned her throat, exerting enough pressure that for a moment she had to gasp to breathe, before he continued his exhibition of her. She realized that was all this was as she stared at the man so focused on them--on her as the older man had said, because now she was staring directly into his eyes. Vaas took advantage of her obedience, slipping one thick finger inside of her. Her mouth fell open on a surprised moan as her back arched, her eyes fluttering as she watched Jason’s jaw move as if he were speaking against the gag pop. She was being shown off, flaunted in front of a man that wanted something someone else had. She was being used as bait. The thought occurred to her as Vaas’s trip down her body ended with his face between her thighs, where he began to systematically hit every nerve that made her feel as if she were coming apart at the seams. With his hand at her throat, squeezing with every swipe of his tongue and thrust of his finger inside of her, she arched away from the table, her eyes rolling as she fought the urge to close them against the sudden assault. She knew even without him saying that if she took her eyes off the other man Vaas would know and he'd make her regret it. Though as he added a second digit, pumping into her with renewed determination as he devoured her, eliciting strings of obscenities and breathless moans from her lips, she had the inkling that it was a battle she would lose. His tongue dipped into her alongside his fingers and she whimpered as her body trembled. He was toying with her, putting on a show for their guest. The pirates around them had witnessed the two of them fuck each other's brains out on various occasions, though that didn't mean they didn't enjoy it too, but Vaas was making her squirm. He brought her to the very edge of ecstasy and then backed off, biting and sucking at the tender flesh of her inner thighs as he waited for her to come back down from her high before doing it all over again. 

Penelope was now vaguely aware of two men holding her arms to keep her still, probably at Vaas’s request, but with the roar of her blood in her ears and the burning, coiling need settled in her thanks to their boss’s damnedable little games and the pathetic pleas that spilled from her she was too far gone to care. Tears began to sting her eyes as Vaas brought her to edge of orgasm for the fourth time and sat back. She choked on a sob that racked her body at the sudden loss of his attentions as she looked to him. He was grinning widely as he looked between his captives, “Look at that motherfucker, mi amante. He's biting at the bit. Ey, Jason. You wanna fuck my girl?” Her eyes went wide as his play came out. That's why she had been bait. The movement of Vaas’s fingers along the bare skin of her stomach trailing slowly up to her mouth fully distracted her, especially as his gaze flickered down to watch as he traced her lips with still wet fingers. “You want it, don't you, puta?” Despite the slur, she nodded frantically as he pushed his fingers into her mouth. The taste of herself on her tongue was something she was used to, the pirate seemed to love the way she tasted and delighted in sharing it with her. “See how fucking beautiful she is when she's wrecked, Jason?” His thumb stroked her jaw as she curled her tongue about his fingers, humming softly at the sideways compliment he'd given her. “Open,” she did as he commanded, opening her mouth as he removed his fingers and disappeared from her field of view. She tilted her head to watch as he walked into the cage with the captive and yanked the gag from his mouth. “Tell you what, hermano, you help me give mi muñeca a night she won't forget and I'll think about not killing you.” 

“YES!” Penelope blurted almost as soon as Vaas has finished speaking. Had she had use of her arms, she'd have slapped her hands over her mouth at her outburst but it was a moot point as she was just as captive as Jason at the moment. Both men turned their attention to her, the taller of the two grinning widely as the other seemed to be weighing his options. 

Vaas noticed his hesitation and motioned for the pirates holding her still to bring her forward. After being hauled up and walked rather gingerly into the cage, they released her into the boss’s waiting arms. He moved her in front of the other man, standing behind her with his hands at her hips, fingers toying with the rolled up material of her skirt. “The lady seems pretty sure of your answer, hermano. But who could no to her, eh?” His hands moved up her sides, encircling her until his calloused hands cupped her breasts. “Just look at these tits,” he took her nipples between his thumb and index fingers, twisting and pinching the small rosy buds to pull soft whimpers from her. His teeth skimmed her neck and shoulder before he uttered his next set of instructions in her ear, “Touch yourself, amante.” He moved them back until he was leaning against the bars of the cage and she was pressed back against his chest, his booted foot kicked her bare ones further apart. He removed one hand from her breast, taking her hand in his to guide it slowly along her thigh before he covered her with her own hand. “Got a fucking amazing pussy, too,” he told Jason from over her shoulder as he pushed both his index finger and hers inside of her. “So fucking tight,” he praised her as he began to guide her into a slow rhythm to finger herself. He moved his hand, spreading her open wide for Jason to get a better view. He watched as the white boy licked his lips, his breathing beginning to quicken, his eyes narrowing as he watched Penelope begin to grind down on Vaas’s thigh while she pleasured herself. “Stop.” A low whine escaped the woman, but she did as she was told with a huff and a glare slanted at him. “Don't look at me like that. You don't come until our guest here makes up his fucking mind.”

Her eyes darted to Jason, her chest heaving as she worked to catch her breath and formulate some kind of plan. Her gaze moved down his body, stopped on the protruding tent in his heavy khakis and she knew exactly what she was going to do. Carefully, she peeled herself away from Vaas, doing so slowly so that if he didn't want her to move, he had time to stop her. He didn't. Instead, he watched her shimmy the skirt from her hips, earning her more appreciative whistles from the crowd outside the cage, and move toward Jason. Her fingers caressed his jaw, smearing dirt and sweat as she did, before she dropped her hands to his chest. The blue T-shirt covering his deceivingly well muscled torso was torn and smeared with all manner of unpleasantness. She slipped her finger in a tear and applied enough force to continue ripping the material until it hung open at the middle. Her gaze moved over his chest, taking note of the various fresh wounds and bruises, as she sunk to her knees in the dirt. Her fingers made quick work of freeing him from his trousers and while she pushed them down, her eyes locked with his. A smile spread her lips as she leaned forward to pull his erect cock into her mouth, he rewarded her with a deep groan as she worked more of him past her lips. She watched as he strained against the ropes at his wrists, his hips bucking forward erratically when she began to move. She hollowed her cheeks as she pulled up, swirled her tongue around his shaft as she went back down. She heard his breath catch as she flicked her tongue just under the head of his cock, humming proudly as she did it again and got the same reaction. She was surprised when Vaas came up behind her, gathering her hair in one hand so both men could get a clear view of her face as she swallowed Jason’s dick into her throat time and time again. The younger of the two men began to flush, his breath coming in rapid, shallow pants and she turned her gaze to the other, looking for permission to finish what she'd started. When he nodded, she lifted one hand to wrap her fingers around the base of his shaft, alternating sucking him deep into her throat and jacking his dick with her hand. She had him coming in her throat within the next few strokes. He threw his head back and roared like an animal as she swallowed around him before leaning back against the man behind her. 

“She's got one helluva mouth,” Jason panted as Vaas pet her hair affectionately. 

The older man laughed dryly, “I trained her well.” She smiled up at him, twisting between the two so that she could undo his pants. One brow quirked as she pulled his cock free, opening her mouth to run her tongue along his length. His fingers tightened in her hair as she took him in her mouth, gagging slightly as she forced all of him down her throat. Jason was big, but Vaas was bigger. She took a moment before beginning to move on him, his soft growls and whispered swears encouraged her all the more and as she choked around him once more, she felt him lean forward. She heard the ropes being cut, felt Jason moving behind her, but she never expected Vaas would have cut him loose. She was wrong, however, as she felt Jason’s less calloused hands move over her body. One hand curled around her, sliding down to dip his fingers into her waiting cunt and she moaned around Vaas, who hissed out a string of Spanish at the vibrations. Jason’s fingers moved in and out of her slowly as he pressed his palm against her clit, eliciting more desperate moans from her as she sucked Vaas off. Her movements became near wild as she lost rhythm and Jason’s fingers continued to pump into her. She whimpered and panted as she brought her hand up to help her get Vaas to his orgasm. 

“Fuck her, cabrón,” Vaas growled above her, and before she had time to think Jason’s fingers were gone as he angled her hips and thrust his cock in her dripping cunt with a guttural sound that sent a shiver up her spine. Vaas’s grip in her hair kept her mouth on him as Jason began to pound into her. She moaned lewdly around Vaas as he allowed her to pull back enough to pump his dick in time with Jason’s thrusts. She opened her mouth wide, the head of his dick heavy against her tongue as she panted, waiting for him to come. Staring down at her as she flushed, Vaas reached his limit and she opened wider as he came, swallowing as much as she could. He watched as thick rivulets of white dribbled down her chin and her eyes glazed over while Jason buried himself in her tight core with his own wanton groans. The younger man's fingers dug into her hips with every thrust, her mouth hung open as Vaas kept his grip on her, kept her facing him so he could watch her ascend to bliss. Her moans and pleas for Jason not to stop filled the air, mixing with the heavy pants of the man behind her as he drove her mercilessly to the orgasm she had been chasing. Her eyes fluttered as her insides tightened, her lips formed soundless cries as her voice was swept into oblivion. Everything was burning and cold all at once; she was bursting into a million sizzling particles of colour and light and suddenly it all snapped. Jason plunged himself as deeply as possible in her with a resounding call of “oh fuck!” as he came. Her body tightened around him as her climax ripped through her, her lips forming around a wordless cry. “Puta madre, Jason, you fucking broke my girl,” Vaas joked as she leaned forward heavily, resting her cheek against his thigh as he once more pet her hair. 

The man behind her laughed hollowly, untangling himself from her as he backed up. “If that's all it takes to break her, you suck at fucking.” Penelope couldn't help the breathless giggle at his snarky comeback which earned her a rather vicious yank to her hair. 

Vaas sneered at the other man, lowering himself to the ground with them. His eyes searched her dreamy stare and after a moment she was being pulled into another vicious kiss. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. His fingers tightened in her hair once more, pulling her more firmly against him as he took her breath away. By the time he broke away from her, her head was spinning and the whole world seemed to shift. She bit her lip to keep from telling Vaas she loved him; that was only for him, not the crowd of his men around them and the American that was driving him more insane by the day by evading him. Until now that is. 

Vaas’s hands gripped her jaw as he pressed his lips next to her ear, “Turn around.” Eagerly, she did as he asked, once more facing Jason who had surprisingly not moved too far away from them. She was sure she looked like a hot mess; hair tangled, flushed, lips swollen, eyes glazed, she was certainly a sight. Jason didn't seem to mind, though, as he brought a hand up to wipe his thumb over her bottom lip, his gaze following the small movement as if he wanted to lean in and kiss her like Vaas had. The pirate lord would never allow that. It was one thing for him to allow another man to fuck her senseless but he was the only one that got to kiss her. End of story. As she watched the other man watch her, she couldn't help but feel… curious about what it would be like to be kissed by him. His lips looked soft, his arms were strong. She could probably lose herself in him if given the chance. “What’re you waitin’ for, muñeca?” Vaas’s tone was irritated as he hissed in her ear, “This was your idea.” 

Penelope stilled for a moment before he was almost shoving her toward the man. How had this been her idea? She only said she maybe got a little fire up when she looked at him. She glanced back at Vaas, brows furrowed as she once more wondered what his play was. Under normal circumstances, he threatened to brutally maim and kill anyone any one that looked at her wrong. So what was so different about Jason? Her sex fogged mind struggled to find something, anything, about the Californian that made him the exception to the rule. She faintly heard Vaas talking to him as she moved slowly toward Jason. Once she was directly in front of him, she honestly didn't know what to do--what Vaas wanted her to do, what Jason wanted her to do. Vaas gave her no time to think it over as he heaved out an exasperated sigh before shoving her into Jason’s chest, barking out orders. “On your back, cabrón.” Jason huffed something under his breath but did as he was told. Maybe that was what it was, how easily he followed direction. “Now,” the older man’s fingers moved under her chin, forcing her to look up at him, “he’s all yours, amante, and you're mine, you got that?” She nodded slowly as she stared into his impossibly green eyes, like emeralds sunk his skull to dazzle and memorize the unwary. “Say it,” he hissed, squeezing her jaw almost painfully. 

“Sí, mi rey,” she sighed softly. He rewarded her with a charming smile and caressed her jaw before letting her go, motioning toward Jason. Her teeth caught at her bottom lip as she looked toward him, one hand coming to tangle in the ends of her hair. Her heart hammered in her chest as she moved to straddle his lap, glancing over her shoulder at Vaas who gave her a tight nod. He was uncomfortable with letting her have another man, she knew him well enough to see that much. “Aren't you gonna join us?” She flashed him a smile she knew he couldn't resist as she felt Jason’s hands begin to roam her body. “Te necesito.” His eyes darkened as she spoke to him in his language and like the predator he is, he began to crawl toward them. 

As he moved his body behind her, his legs trapping Jason’s, he chuckled against her skin as he pressed wet kisses to her neck. His hard cock pressed against her backside as he wrapped one arm around her waist, Jason’s pressed between her thighs, quickly rising to attention once more as he fondled her breasts. A soft sigh escaped her lips at how surprisingly gentle he was compared to Vaas’s normally brutal treatment of her body, her head lolled back onto her lover’s shoulder as she enjoyed the exploratory touches of the man beneath her. “You like the way this white boy touches you?” Vaas’s thick voice was husky as his tongue traced the shell of her ear and she shivered as she nodded. A hum vibrated through his chest, echoing through her spine as he began to shimmy her up Jason’s body with his hands at her hips. 

The younger man helped her up his chest, situating her knees on either side of his head. There was no hesitation as he laid his hands on her hips, bringing her down on his face. His tongue flickered against her clit, circling the small bud of nerves before delving inside of her to stroke her walls. Her hands immediately went to his hair, gripping onto him as if her life depended on it while he ate her as if he were starving. “O--ooohhh fuck,” she gasped as his lips captured that bud, alternating suckling and nibbling until she was a quivering mess above him. Suddenly she felt Vaas’s hands on her back, easing her forward until she had to release Jason’s hair with one hand to support herself with. Jason never missed a beat as Vaas angled her so that her rear was hiked into the air. She felt his hands grip her ass cheeks, spreading them open, and his tongue circled the pink ring of her hole. Her eyes shot open as he worked his tongue into her while Jason did the same; her nails scraped his scalp as she shuddered and moaned. She was melting and exploding simultaneously, and only when she tasted copper on her tongue did she realize her teeth had broken the skin of her lip. When fingers--she wasn't sure to whom they belonged--slipped inside her clenching walls next to Jason’s sloppy but eager tongue at the same moment Vaas’s tongue dove into her, she cried out in bliss. Her breathing began to shallow, her every muscle tensed and shook with the intensity of the climax the two were building in her and suddenly there were teeth at most sensitive area, biting down a little too hard. She yelped at the pain, unable to move as Jason’s grip tightened painfully at her hips, a hiss slipping through his clenched teeth. “Va-ahs,” she whimpered against the pain, tears that she fought to keep back began to well in her eyes and just as suddenly he let go. His grip on her was still tight, but he loosened it marginally. 

Kisses were scattered over her rear before her pirate spoke, “Lo siento, I forgot to tell you I was stickin’ my fingers in his ass.” His tone was smug and triumphant as she felt him rock his fingers in and out of Jason, who responded with a deep groan as he began to kiss and lick the tender flesh he'd bitten by way of apology. “Look at that, nene, he likes it.” She could hear the amusement in his voice, though she could complain as he returned his attention to spreading her with his tongue. 

Jason devoured her ravenously, pulling desperate moans from her panting lips, then there was a finger being pressed into her alongside Vaas’s tongue and her body began to quake. Lights began to burst in the darkness every time she closed her eyes and her chest felt tight, a steady string of unintelligible jumbled mix of Spanish and English dripped from her in increasing volume as they worked her to orgasm again. This time as she came, throwing her head back and crying out into the night air, Jason didn't relent. He lapped and sucked at her with the same vigor, his fingers pumping into her soaked core in sync with Vaas’s sliding into her ass. The over stimulation drew her straight into another orgasm, riding the waves of the first to turn her every bone to jelly. “Please,” she whimpered as the two men refused to relent. Her hand in Jason’s hair tightened, pulling to the and get his attention as she gasped for air that just wouldn't enter her burning lungs. “Jason,” she moaned his name as his tongue stroked over her, dipping inside of her as he removed his fingers. “Please,” she begged again, louder this time so that maybe it would catch Vaas’s attention. There was one last thrust of his fingers, one swirl of his tongue, and Vaas, too, removed his hands from them. 

He wasted no time as he lifted Penelope from the other man's chest and moved her so that he could sink her empty cunt down on Jason’s dick. A sigh escaped her as he let her drop onto him, her head tilted back on his shoulder. His lips and teeth were at her shoulder and neck as he growled, “You ready?” 

“Yes,” she breathed, reveling in the feeling of Jason filling the aching void between her thighs. Vaas lifted her, pushing her forward so that she had to brace herself above Jason again. Her eyes were wide as she held her breath, waiting for Vaas to thrust himself inside of her with unrestrained force as he usually did. The man below her bucked his hips up, eliciting a small moan from her lips before he curled on hand in her hair at the back of her head and pulled her down into a gentle yet wild kiss just as she felt Vaas easing the head of his cock into her with a deep groan. He held her hips as Jason kissed her, sinking himself fully inside of her. She moaned into Jason’s mouth, pulling away from his kiss to shake her head. “I can't..” She began, her words shaking as she fought to catch her breath. With the two of them inside of her, she was so impossibly full that it hurt. She couldn't imagine them both moving, not when just being still felt like they were ripping her apart. 

“You can, mi tesoro,” Vaas nearly purred to her as he stroked his fingers down her spine, “and you will.” She gulped, nodding tightly at his words as he began to move. 

“Don't worry, I'll take good care of you,” Jason murmured to her as he followed Vaas’s lead. It didn't take them long to find a rhythm that made her forget all about the pain of having two men take her at once. Just as he said, Jason kept his eyes on her. He used his hands and lips to distract her when she looked like it was all beginning to be too much. He caressed her skin and groaned soft words to her. Even Vaas seemed more gentle with her as he stroked his fingers along her spine, telling her how he was proud of her for doing so well, how much he loved the way she sounded when she was hovering on the edge of pain and pleasure. Everything was just too much, and despite wanting whatever this was to last forever, she was screaming their names as a tidal wave of euphoria began to drown her. The men’s thrusts and groans turned wild as her body clenched around them while she burned from the inside out. Jason was the first to follow her down, teetering off the edge with powerful thrust into her as he came, Vaas nearly howled as he plunged into her violently while his climax shook him. 

The three of the stayed utterly still, panting and covered in dirt and sweat. Jason was the first to catch his breath, “This a one time thing or can I come see you again?” 

Penelope laughed weakly as she collapsed on top of him, rolling feebly to the side so she could lay her head on his chest and listen to his wild heartbeat. Vaas spread out on her other side, a manic grin splitting his face at the question. “Didn't you hear me, hermano? You belong to her now, which means you belong to me. You're not going anywhere.” 

Her eyes flickered up to his, searching the one they called Snow White for any defiance. After a moment, he shrugged, “Could be worse.”

“Yeah, you could be forced to knock up that crazy bitch Citra.” It slipped before she could stop herself, but instead of an outburst at the mention of her, Vaas simply laughed. 

“My sister would eat you alive and shit you out, white boy. My Penelope, on the other hand, only wants a good fuck from you every now and again.” She blushed at how blunt the older man was, but he was pretty much correct. Though as she was sandwiched between them, slowly drifting off into an exhausted slumber, she couldn't help feeling that with both of them, Vaas and Jason, she was whole.


End file.
